The instant invention relates to a system performance simulator for simulating a system made up of discrete elements and specifically to such a system where the discrete elements may be removed, modified and replaced in the system.
Known system performance simulators include simulators such as SPICE, which is used to simulate the performance of electronic circuits. SPICE is limited in the number and types of electronic elements which may be included in any circuit and requires that a substantial part of the code in the program be modified when an element is replaced or added.
Other circuit simulators, such as SINC, SCEPTRE and ECAP all utilize a connection of elements wherein the elements are built into the code defining the simulator.
An object of the instant invention is to provide an analog simulator which allows a user to insert multiple, selected model artifacts of elements into a topological description of a system.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a simulator which is operable to modify and generate model artifacts.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a simulator which allows a user to simulate a system when the system is under extreme environmental conditions.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a simulator which is operable to describe and examine internal variables within an element.
The instant invention is a system performance simulator which includes a library of expression-literate model artifacts, each of which is at least partially representative, mathematically and operatively, of a model element which includes at least one virtual interface point suitable for operative association with another such point. Assembly means is operatively and disconnectably communicative with the library for accessing selected model artifacts and is capable of understanding the representative expression-literacies characterizing the artifacts, for establishing operative associations between interface points of the artifacts to establish an organized assembly of such artifacts. Means are also provided which are operatively communicative with the assembly means for conducting a performance simulation of such an assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.